


Clef in A Major

by aggressive_pepsi



Series: Clefdraki Tales [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, ace clef, dropkicks myself into clefdraki hell, happy pride month yall, warning for acephobia in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressive_pepsi/pseuds/aggressive_pepsi
Summary: Clef has been spending the entirety of his break today trying to explain his orientation to a coworker, after having mentioned it in passing. The coworker just, really doesn't get it, and Clef's starting to get a little impatient.





	Clef in A Major

     Clef shrugged and took another drink of his coffee. “No, I mean I’m not sexually attracted to him at all,” he elaborated, not really seeing what the big deal was. This had gone one for a while now, and he was starting to get annoyed at the situation. All this over a little pin he had stuck to his lapel for the month? Clef had stuck it on as an impulse and forgotten about it; had he known it was going to turn into a game of 20-questions, he might not have even bothered.

     The other man, one of his coworkers, blinked and looked at Clef incredulously. “Don’t you think that’s.. A little selfish?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper. “Like you’re leading him on or something…” He looked confused and uncomfortable, his arms folded in front of his chest.

     Clef looked clearly confused. “I don’t see how? I love him with all my heart, just not my dick, usually.”

     “Usually?”

     Clef laughed. “Well not to give you details about the sex life of two old men, but we do sometimes get up to some nonsense. Mostly because it’s fun and something to do though, not really cause I’m seeking it.” He shrugged passively, still not seeing why the other was so hung up on the situation.

     The other man shook his head. “How can you be not be sexually attracted to anyone and still have sex though?” he asked, sounding semi-accusatory. “That doesn’t make sense to me.”

     Clef rolled his eyes. “Listen, it’s about attraction you walnut. I don’t look at Konny and think he’s big sexy. I Don’t look at anyone and think they’re big sexy. But I love him a hell of a lot and he’s a sexual person. I’m fine with that, and he’s fine with the fact that a good portion of the time I don’t want anything to do with that. Sometimes, I’m feeling in a way, and Konny is too. But I’ve never really sought it out or anything, and it’s not really a common occurrence.”

     “So, he makes you do it anyway, then..?” There was some kind of concern in the man's eyes, a heavy implication of something dark.

     A jolt of tension shot through Clef’s body. He dropped his facade of tolerant education and stared down the main across the table from him. If looks along could kill, he would without a doubt be a very, dead man. There was a line that shouldn’t be crossed, and the bastard waltzed right over it.

     “First of all, shut your dumbass mouth,” Clef said, voice steady and low, his ‘educator’ voice vanished like vapor. “Never, ever fucking accuse my partner of MAKING me do anything. Especially not that. That’s not a light accusation, that’s not a joke. Anything I do, I do because I want to. I decided that a long ass time ago. Kondraki is not, never has been and never will be, the kind of man to do something like that.”

     Clef stood to his feet. “Kondraki respects me more than anyone I’ve ever been with. So much so that I actually feel safe enough with him to do anything like that. So FUCK you for insinuating that he’d do ANYTHING near that kind of shit.”

     The other man just shook his head, stunned. “N-No man, I’m just trying to understand--”

     “If you were trying to understand,” Clef growled, “you’d have listened when I said that I did things because I wanted to. I’ve spent the last 20 minutes trying to explain to you that I’m asexual, which I really never actually had to do because google is free and it’s none of your damn business. I don’t actually have the energy for this; I have a seminar later today and I shouldn’t be wasting my time and effort explaining private details of my life to a brick wall.”

     And with that, Clef stood up, and left. His coworker called after apologetically, but he didn’t turn to acknowledge them. It really wasn’t worth it. He sighed. None of this was worth it. He idly noticed that his hand was shaking.

     Taking a deep breath, he ducked subtly into the men’s bathroom, hiding away in one of the stalls closest to the back. He ran his fingers firmly over his right forearm, making note of his many scars and other textures in his skin. Clef tried to steady his breathing, put the memories that were struggling to come up in the back of his mind out of it. It wasn’t working too well, and he could feel it getting worse.

     This is why he always hated talking about his complex relationship with his orientation. Why he dreaded the inevitable “why?” or the accusations. Because there never _was_ a why, but something _did_ make it worse, took him from being true neutral in regards to a rapid vacillation between semi-positive, neutral, and absolute revulsion. He felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't like to think about it, it made everything messy and worse. Nothing could ever be simple for him, could it?

     His Konny wasn’t like that, he'd never make him do something he wasn't fine with. He was a good man, despite being a walking disaster, and he loved him with all his heart. His head swam and he leaned against the stall wall. But what if his perception was biased or manipulated? Was he actually doing things because he wanted to, or did he somehow feel like he had to, because Kondraki expected it and he didn't even register it? He knew someone like that before too, who he said was so good, who had asked and twisted…

     Clef’s phone buzzed, temporarily pulling him out of his mental spiral. It was a text from Kondraki.

-

[[Ben: Hey I was at the store getting shit for dinner and I saw these glasses.]]

[[Ben: thought of you.]]

[[Ben: {Atmnt: image.jpg} ]]

-

     Attached to the text was the most ugly, god-awful pair of sunglasses Clef had ever seen, with an extra lense in the center to give it a “sunglasses for your third eye” hipstery look.They were gaudy, they were horrible, and they were the most fantastic thing Clef was ever sent.

-

[[Sent: god Konny please tell me you bought them]]

[[Ben: what kind of fool do you take me for of course I bought them]]

[[Sent: thank you so much I owe you my life]]

[[Ben: hey do you wanna meet up for lunch? I know you have that reality bender seminar at 4 but I figured you might need a break. Dunno, just got a feeling.]]

[[Sent: you have no idea. Where do you wanna go?]]

[[Ben: let’s just hit up mcdonalds, I don’t feel like putting in effort and I’m craving nuggets.]]

[[Sent: Konny thats so fucking valid. Meet me by my car then I’ll drive.]]

[[Ben: Yeah alright give me like 5 min. ]]

[[Ben: Love you]]

[[Sent: you too]]

-

     Clef smiled a little, relaxing. He slipped his phone back into his pocket. He didn’t know what he was all worked up about; he was right, Kondraki was a great guy, and an incredible boyfriend.That wasn’t manipulation, that was just fact. He was lucky to have him, he thought.

     With another sigh, he stretched, cracking his back loud enough to echo in the tile room of the bathroom, and walked out, already mentally planning his order as he made his way to his car.


End file.
